This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.). The varietal denomination is ‘Merritt White’.
The new cultivar was found in a cultivated area of the plant Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Ravel’, which is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,152, granted Dec. 16, 1997. ‘Ravel’ is characterized by the pigmentation pattern of its sepals with the base of the sepals lacking pigmentation and the tips and blades developing more and more color as the inflorescence ages, creating a bi-color inflorescence.
The new cultivar ‘Merritt White’ has been successfully asexually reproduced through three successive generations under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
‘Merritt White’ is characterized by its ability to withstand changes in light levels, making it ideal for commercial sale in pots. Its leaves do not easily turn chlorotic or brownish due to fluctuations in light levels. Potted plants for commercial sale are exposed to fluctuating light levels as they are transported and prepared for sale. The new variety is also characterized by the ability of its cuttings to establish roots and to root quickly. See table 1 below.
TABLE 1Comparison with other cultivars.‘Glory’‘Merritt White’(U.S. plant ‘White Robe’‘Snowball’(currentpatentU.S. Plant Pat. unpatentedvariety)applied for)No. 15,192varietyRelativeMediumCompactTallCompactHeightInfloresenceGoodExcellentAcceptablePoorUniformityRelativeAcceptableExcellentExcellentVery Poorresistance tobrowning ofsepals whenstressed bymoderatedroughtRelativeAcceptableExcellentGoodPoorflowerlongetivityCrop timeStandardVery earlyLateEarlyRelative easeGoodExcellentAcceptableExcellentof branchingwhen pinched
The new variety of Hydrangea as described herein is further characterized by its compact growth habit, and its large, long lasting inflorescences.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Merritt White’ remains firmly fixed.